HEART OF AN ASSASSIN
by aoisenshi
Summary: CHP 4 UP! - Sorry if it took so long!- Yamato is Yamura, the most feared assassin in the modern time. His next target: Mimi Tachikawa...
1. Codename Yamura

**A/N: **I'm rewriting the chapter due grammar mistakes and yeah, because I'm not yet pleased with it. I do not own any Digimon characters; if I did I wouldn't be writing this. :p

* * *

**Heart of an Assassin**

**Chapter 1: _Codename Yamura_**

**  
**

Yamato Ishida was no regular man at the age of twenty. He had something special; special than the others. Although, he looked like a normal person who would walk in the university to graduate, this was not what he had planned on doing so. It was just a masquerade. Yamato had already a very high IQ and his skills could not be compared to anyone.

He learned his talents by none other than the most feared gang of America. The Assassins.

Blond hair and sapphire eyes, any girl would fall for that. He was popular among women and men envied him. Though, some would call him mysterious. When a girl wanted to start a conversation, he usually glared and looked away. That was a sign to say they shouldn't bother trying and that he wanted to be alone.

He always acted cold towards people he had met during missions. He never dared to be close to anyone…yet. The cause of this was due of his training. Becoming one of the Assassins at a young age, he remembered the words still fresh in his mind that his boss told him.

_Emotions and weakness are not allowed once you become an Assassin; they are heartless and they show no mercy in killing their opponent! _

Till today he remembered them still. Growing up, his instructor and boss, Mr. Giobani, a former assassin, taught him many things, but there were three who always needed to be respected. He taught him not to talk about his life, never questioning while being on a mission and never talking to a person.

Years passed by and martial arts was slowly becoming one of his favourite skills. He could handle every type of gun and he could dance with a sword. There was nothing Yamato couldn't do. It mad him the perfect assassin Giobani was looking for.

For impossible tasks, he would always call Yamato to accomplish it because he knew he would never fail.

_Fail_

A word Yamato hated. Failing a mission was certainly not in his dictionary.

For every assassin, a codename was required. Folks, meet Yamura, the dangerous assassin in our modern days.

- - - - - -

Assassins are known for their quickness in murdering people for money, though this time, it wasn't for the money. Yamura knew from the moment he knocked on the door, he felt that he could not decline the mission his boss was going to provide.

"Ah, Yamato… I'm happy you dropped by, my boy." A voice spoke once he entered the familiar office once again.

Yamato snorted and took a chair to sit down in front of his desk. Yamato knew what was coming next. With an aggravated sigh, he crossed his arms. "Who is it this time?"

"Why don't you check it?" His boss replied while he handed him a bunch of files.

Yamato acquired it and took a quick glance at the papers and some pictures. One picture was of a man stepping out of his vehicle. He wasn't even aware that someone was spying on him.

"Who's this?" Yamato asked firmly, slowly sliding towards the next picture. This time he held a cell phone in his hands.

"This is Jack, Yamato." Mr. Giobani slightly informed him. "He is indeed an important man in this world."

"How so?" Yamato asked.

"Ever heard of a stone called, the Aeroliths?" His boss asked him with a grin.

Yamato shook his head.

"Well, let me explain it to you, my boy." Mr. Giobani stood up from his chair and slowly walked back and forth behind the desk.

"Aeroliths are white-crystal stones with an orb in the centre of it. Though in Ancient civilisation, it was said it could bring destruction to humanity if it fell into the wrong hands, but as long it was not, the Aeroliths could be used as an extract for eternal life and is also a key to a great treasure."

"Treasure…?" Yamato's interest was slowly waking up by hearing one single word that sounded like music in his ears. "What kind of treasure?"

"We are not certain what the treasure contains, but we do know we need four stones before hitting the jackpot." He told him, "The stones are white like the Aerolith, but inside they have an official colour of the orb: yellow, red, blue and green."

"And where do we place them once we tracked them all?" Yamato asked.

"There is an old temple buried deep inside the Jungle. Jack managed to have caught one of the stones while he was on a research."

"So he's a researcher eh?"

"Yes indeed, he has found the Aerolith of Love, the red one. Right now, I guess he is trying to examine to find more about the stone."

"And you…want me to kill him?" Yamato asked lightly, while placing the files on the desk.

"No, no, my dear boy, you won't have to kill this time…" Giobani smirked, "We need him."

Yamato narrowed an eyebrow. "So why did you call me then…?"

"I know how you love to kill, Yamato, but your mission is different from all the others." Mr. Giobani acknowledged him. "You have to observe him and try to obtain information concerning the stone and reporting it to us."

"In other words, you want me to spy on him..?" Yamato asked, getting up as he glared at him menacingly.

"Exactly, my boy…"

"Hmph, sorry, sir, but I don't think I'm not the right man you've selected for this kind of mission." Yamato told him firmly turning away with his jacket on his shoulder.

"Don't you want to hear me out first?" Mr. Giobani asked him calmly, as though he was prepared for this. "I wasn't finished yet…" he trailed off with a grimace.

"What more do you have to add to this conversation?" Yamato asked blankly with his back facing him. "I don't want to hear more about this stupid stone. Try and do it yourself."

"It's not about the stone I'm talking about now. It's one of your previous friends you've left in Japan years ago…"

Suddenly, something hit him inside of his mind causing him to freeze that instant. He only heard the word Japan and his mind started to twirl. Suddenly a memory flashed inside his head. It hurt. It was a memory he had forgotten long ago. A memory he wanted to forget yet somehow, it was slowlystarting to plague him.

The memory was a person. A girl. She had hazel brown eyes and brown hair.

"Mimi!" He cried.

"My, my, took you long enough..." Mr. Giobani laughed. "I thought you'd never come up with that girl's name."

He gritted his teeth, "What does Mimi have to do in all of this?" Yamato asked him rather violently.

"Calm down, my boy." He assured him. He then eyed him playfully. "I though you hated her?"

"I still do… Now stop being a fucking asshole and answer my goddamn question!"

"Now this more I like it…" Mr. Giobani took his seat and folded his hands together as he sighed. "It's not my intention to bring you back old memories, Yamato, but now, she's really important to us."

"What…? Why?"

"Mimi is the daughter of Jack Tachikawa. After he had found the stone, he was being called and was transferred here in America to do some observation. Now, they live here and because she is the daughter, she must know some information about the stone and where it is located. And your task inside of this is to –"

"- spy on her!" Yamato yelled furiously, finishing his sentence.

"You guessed right." Mr. Giobani replied with a smirk.

"Bastard! You only use me because I'm the only one who knows her!"

"No, I have chosen you because I know you won't let yourself fall for any girl that simple; not like certain assassins here inside the base." Mr. Giobani corrected him.

"Ugh…" Yamato watched him with disgust. "Suppose I take the job, what will happen to her if I succeed?" he asked him.

"Well, after we _used _her, we must kill her and her father of course, but that will be done by other assassins… if not you can still kill her by your own hands…at least…if it's that that you want, no?" Mr. Giobani asked mischievously. "I hope you didn't forget that-"

"-emotions and weakness are not welcome once you become an assassin! No, I did not forget!"

"Good, 'cause you know the rules…" Mr. Giobani warned him.

"Yea, I know…" Yamato sighed.

"Well, are you accepting the job or not?"

Yamato had always killed people for money, but mentioning Mimi's name, his first true love, was making things very difficult. He didn't know what to do. Should he accept it or not? A part of him wanted to see her and yet, a part of him wanted her to suffer. He wanted her to endure the pain like he did after what happened _that day _in Japan. Yes, he was going to make her suffer.

"I'll do it…"

- - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, let me know what you think and don't forget to review:D

**aoi senshi**


	2. Unpleasant Surprises

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the second chapter! Enjoy and no, I do not own any Digimon characters.

* * *

**Heart of an Assassin**

**Chapter 2: _Unpleasant surprises_**

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are interrupting this program after we received an urgent message send a few moments ago. _

_There's been a suicide this evening in the Sheraton-Commander Hotel. The man who's been dead was no more than the popular scientist, David Franck. He was a partner of the famous scientist, Jack Tachikawa. Both were running on the project: Aerolith. _

_His body was found outside; suspended with a cord on the edge of the veranda in his apartment. The police indicted this as suicide, but after we investigate it, we found out we were actually talking about an assassination. _

_The police and the FBI are working on this assignment and we can only tell you the information we currently have. Again, we are sorry for interrupting your program and-"_

The rest of her sentence was suddenly cut off when Yamato turned off the television. He scoffed and tossed the remote beside him onto the couch. Placing his cigarette in his mouth, he took a long drag and breathed it out, watching the smoke circling above him creating tiny clouds.

The apartment he was living in was simple. He sat in the middle of a very square living space with only black couches and black furniture. His apartment was also equipped with some glass doors so he could watch the city lights in the dark and the sun coming up early in the morning. Those were sights Yamato would never be tired of. His apartment also contained three rooms. A bathroom and a bedroom, yet he never had the time to sleep in it. Mostly he would sleep in the couch after a mission. And there was a room where he kept all of equipments he needed.

The silence in the living room didn't last long when the phone rang.

Grunting, he left his seat and trashed the cigarette in the ashtray. Yamato took a long sigh when he picked up the phone. He let his fingers trail in his blond hair. "Yea?"

"Hello, my boy." A harsh voice spoke on the other side.

Yamato rolled his eyes. His boss.

Great, he sighed annoyingly. Just the person he needed to hear right now. "Yea, what is it, now?"

"Is this how you greet your boss?" Mr. Giobani mocked him.

Yamato simply sulked and said nothing.

"Anyways, I just wanted to congratulate you on how well you've done performing your job."

"Of course. Isn't it you who taught me this?" He said matter-of-factly. "Look, if it is about that damn job you've offered… Well, yes! I already told you I was going to do it, so if there's nothing more to add I can finally get myself some rest."

He heard a grunt. Good. He knew his boss was pissed, but he wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Just listen, my boy." His boss continued with a calm tone, totally ignoring Yamato's sudden outburst. "The reason I called you was to congratulate you killing that man –"

"I know, you just did." Yamato cut in.

"– and to inform that you'll be studying in Harvard's University." His boss finished.

"I must what?" Yamato yelled, not believing what he just heard. "Why the hell do I have to study there?"

"Well, when you accepted the job it also meant that you must follow her wherever she goes. Thanks to our hackers, we found out she's been studying in Harvard's. That's why I ordered them to create a new file about you. They were all sent to the computer of that school and tomorrow your mission starts there."

"You did what?" Yamato slammed on the desk furiously.

How can he believe this? What was his boss planning, damn it! This made him angry! Why didn't he told him sooner about this?

"Look, Yamura, I understand why you're angry."

"The hell I am! Why didn't you inform me first? I'm the one who's doing this mission!"

"I know."

His boss' voice was calm. Too calm for Yamato's own sake. Why was his boss taking this so carelessly? Yamato didn't know, but all he wanted is to rip that man's throat.

"Yamura, listen. I know that I should've informed you first about this, but now, you have to know that your name is changed into Matt Ishida."

Matt Ishida… His new identity… It wasn't Yamato or Yamura. Just Matt Ishida.

Yamato gave up. He knew he could never win against this man. Not now since there's a life Yamato wanted to keep from danger. Though he didn't want to admit, he wanted her out of this. And yet, he was still angry about her. His mind was making him go crazy.

He sighed. "Good… What more must I know?"

He could sense his boss smirking. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Yamato wished they weren't so far away otherwise he would've certainly killed him.

"Nice to hear you cooperate, my boy." His boss smirked, though he couldn't see it, he perfectly makes it out by the tone of his voice.

Yamato's fist tightened making his knuckles white. That stupid bastard was actually happy to hear how he gave up so quickly.

"Is there or is there not I must know about?"

"Well, actually there is still one…" He trailed off softly.

He didn't like that tone.

"And what might that be?"

"I also arranged a room for you in Harvard's… Just near the one the girl is sleeping."

He also did what! He must sleep in that damn school? And he didn't only get an ordinary room, no, it has to be the one where Mimi was sleeping not just far from it! Heck, only one step and he would be there already!

"Is that-all…?" Yamato tried to get himself in control for not bursting in anger.

"I think it is. Now before you go, just make sure you won't get too suspicious and oh, try to get along with her…"

Great… That was just what he was afraid of. Getting close.

"I'll try…" Was his answer.

He was ready to drop the phone, when his boss continued.

"Just remember that I don't give a damn about the past between you two, but this is a mission and I want this to be done as soon as possible! You know what to do if you've got any news."

And with that, Yamato heard the _click _from the other line and dropped his. This was not his day.

"What's the matter, Yama? Is the boss against you?" A voice asked.

Yamato turned around instantly in search for the voice. Nothing. Everything was covered in darkness, but… there in a corner… A red cloak. It reflected the moon.

Yamato snorted. He knew perfectly fine whose cloak it belonged to. Another member of _The Assassins_.

"Stop hiding yourself, Sora."

Yamato almost talked to no one in particular, but when the cloak revealed itself from total darkness, two silky legs appeared, a short skirt and then a woman whose features were hidden behind the depths of her hood. She gracefully walked over to him, yet in a sexy way. A way where she could get all men's attention.

Yamato folded his arms and waited for her to come. Though, he didn't felt attracted like she was hoping for. He was just standing there, bored and irritated. But what she did next was bringing him off-guard once she leaped up to him.

She kissed him.

Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her away from him. _Stupid woman! _With the back of his hand, he swept his mouth, making sure that no lipstick was left. He gave her an abhorrence reaction. What was this woman thinking, kissing him like that?

Her brown eyes studied him for a while before she decided to push her hood away and her long orange hair to cascade behind her back.

"I see you haven't forgotten me…" She smirked, while she blew a lock of orange hair out of her view.

"What do you want, Sora?" Yamato asked her coldly.

"Come on, Yama… Is this the way how you treat your old partner?" Sora asked in bewilderment. "You should be happy to see me."

"Yeah right… "Yamato gave a sarcastic remark.

"You know… You are still handsome since I last saw you…" She told him, licking her lips seductively while she checked his features.

"And you. Still a beautiful bitch." Yamato replied amusingly. "Really Sora. Who was your last victim you dragged into bed? Michael?"

Sora's eyes flicked dangerously for his retort. But she plastered a fake smile, ignoring the look that he was giving her.

"No, actually, it wasn't him." Sora replied. "But enough about that…" She trailed off and was now standing beside him, trailing her fingers on his chest. "I've missed you, Yama…" She said softly.

"Well, not me!" And with that, he pushed her away again, giving her a murderous look. "Now what do want, Sora!"

Sora just grinned. "Don't be angry at me, Yama… I was just visiting you…" She replied sweetly.

"No shit… You never come unless you need something. Now what is it that you really want, _bitch._"

Yamato was slowly getting enough of this. He wanted to end this as quickly as possible.

Sora ignored him and frowned taking a step forward. "You've changed, Yama… Since that slut took you away from me you are not yourself anymore! You were always acting so distant to others and especially to me! How can you love a slut like her? She's just a weak and can hardly protect herself!" She shouted in anger.

"Shut up! You know nothing about her!" he raged.

Silence. They stood there, glaring at each other without uttering another word, when…

"Hmph… Look like I was right after all…" Sora concluded, flipping her hair.

"She's nothing to me, if it's that what you wanna know."

Sora eyed him. "My dear, Yama. The way you defend her though you say she means nothing for you, means you are still in denial."

Yamato narrowed an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You still love her." She spoke in disgust. She turned around placing her hood back on her head, "We'll see each other sooner than you expect." she whispered and walked out of his apartment.

Once he was sure that no one would barge in or call, he took his long waited shower, trying to wash all of the blood from today. Feeling the water hitting his skin, he closed his eyes. Things weren't going to be the same anymore after today. When he got out, he dried himself, took some fresh clothes and walked back into the living room. He let himself fall in his couch and tried to fall asleep.

But he couldn't. Something was bugging his mind.

_"You still love her."_

No, it can't be. He was not in love. Not anymore. Could Sora be right?

He gave an aggravated sigh and closed his eyelids. He had to sleep. He had to rest. He didn't know how to react once he saw her again, but one thing was sure.

He wasn't going to get close to her…

- - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter's done as well. Thank you for the ones who reviewed my previous chapter!

**aoi senshi**


	3. So We Meet Again

**A/N: **Okay, it's short, but, hey, it's better than nothing... I guess... Again, I do not own any of those cute creatures, nor the handsome Yamato or the goofy Taichi.

* * *

**Heart of an Assassin**

**Chapter 3 – _So We Meet Again_**

Yamato put his motorcycle to a halt as he parked it between two vehicles outside the university. With one leg on the ground to stay it still, he took off his helmet, his spiky hair revealed; staring towards the buildings with a glare. His new _home..._

He grunted at the place. He will never call this a home. However, deep in that cold heart of him, a small spot ached for him to have one. He wished for a place where it could be filled with love and reassurance. He thought that being with Mimi his dreams will come true. Creating a family with _her_. He was wrong...

But like a shattering glass, the love and devotion was no longer there.

And so they detached...

Yamato shook his head in frustration. Why was he thinking of that right now? Was he really that desperate? Did he really need someone to soothe his feelings and to heal his loathing heart?

'_No... I don't need some pathetic human caring for me!' _Yamato's fist clenched. _'I can take care of my own, I don't need them.' _

He was disgusted as he imagined himself asking help to some weakling. Yes, a weakling is what he likes to call them. No one was maybe as superior as him. Or so he thought. His boss was maybe more powerful than him right now.

'_But it won't last forever...' _his mind told him as a glint of red blazed in his blue orbs.

He sighed. This was not the time to think about that either. With a frustrated sigh, he glanced back at the building. It felt weird having another name than the other two he was fond of.

Yamato; cold man of twenty, sapphire orbs, filled with no compassion or love. Not concerned about life...

Yamura; shade of the moon, red eyes of all the blood he has shed to endure. Killing was his life. Death was his friend...

And his new one: Matt.

Somehow, it sounded okay to him. Though he'd never admit that to his boss...

With his foot, he kicked the support down and took the key out before stuffing it in his pockets. With a swift, he grabbed his backpack, his helmet under his left arm, and placed his sack behind his right shoulder, as he took the direction of the huge buildings behind the giant gate. He had to complete this mission as quickly as possible. He didn't want to stay any longer than he'd attend.

The golden letters of the Harvard's University has shown bright as the sun reflected it. Yamato entered without issue. As soon as he took his first step into the territory, he didn't mind the astounded gazes he received after that. He could feel their eyes smouldering deep in his back as they follow till the building where he disappeared inside.

This was it... His duty as an assassin is finally taking place...

A rush of whispers and murmurs began, everyone asking the same question...

_Who is he?_

Inside, Yamato didn't care about the fact they were watching him or even taking conclusions about having a weirdo in their school. He was used to it anyways. Making contact was something he wanted to provide, and yet this was what his boss required him for to carry out. He didn't believe in making friends. Not anymore that is. But making friends was the least of his nuisance. If they meet him as Yamura, they won't be able to catch another breath for they would be killed instantaneously with his god-like speed.

Yamato's fist clenched, knuckles white from frustration. _'Stupid bastard...I'll kill him if I could...' _Mentioning his boss. He was sure _he_ was laughing in his seat, making fun out of him. Oh, how he wished he could kill him...

Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as it was told. Sure, Yamato had the strength, skills and knowledge of each aspect his boss contained, but nonetheless, he couldn't start beating the crap out of him. His boss was a risky man and having relatives with dangerous criminals wasn't very smart to set off a battle. The best for him is to be patient and waiting for the right moment...

It was too soon...

Shrugging his thoughts away, he turned into a corridor, his bag bashing on his back, searching for the principal's office. He froze midway. There, a girl stepped down the stairs, her backpack hanging loosely in her hand.

'_Mimi...'_

Yamato was stunned, but left this unnoticed as he regained his frosty stare once again. It was like he remembered her to be. Her chestnut-brown hair still hangs in a high pony-tail like she always did when she was around him, and her eyes still wore the free spirit behind its brown depths. Her skin was light, but still a little tanned and her body was like he remembered before he last touched her. The sun shining behind her was creating an angelic sight. It soothed his nerves as he watched at her in awe. She was just breathtaking.

He snapped. _'What the...?'_

What was he doing! He wasn't allowed to do it! His feelings for here were long gone. _'You asshole... She's just a bitch... Ignore her...'_

And he did...

He lowered his head, golden bangs shielding his azure-blue orbs. With a cold posture, he walked up the stairs, ignoring the scent of her sweet perfume, and stalked off without taking another glance at her. When he was out of her sight, he snorted.

'_What the Hell happened there!' _his mind raced furiously.

Sure he had to meet her eventually. But he never expected to act so... so... stupid! This was only his first day and already his emotions started to drift back. He shook his head, hoping to get his morale back.

- - - - - -

Mimi sensed a deep connection as the person passed her a moment ago. Who was that? Her eyes trailed off where he had disappeared. She couldn't describe much of his features when he was already out of her eye-sight. Somehow, golden-blond hair was utterly familiar to her.

'_It can't be him?... Yamato...? No...'_

She shook her head out of confusion. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Yamato would never come back, let alone going to the same place where she was. She heaved a sigh. Her illusion maybe. She snorted. This wasn't the time to think back about her ex-boyfriend. She had lessons to concentrate on.

Tossing her backpack behind her shoulder, she left to find for her friends, waiting for her impatiently out of the front gate.

- - - - - -

"... Here's your schedule for now and on the next page you have the different festivals that we organise in the university." A woman, not older than thirty-one handed him papers, as Yamato acquired it without a word. His eyes were cold and face inexpressive.

"Now, here's also your key for your room. It'll be 202." A smile appeared on her face, her golden curves swaying behind her as she moved. "Just take another stair up from here and you'll find your room on the left side of the hall."

Just as the woman wanted to give him the key, the door busted open, a young man, spiky brown hair, entered the room with a beam. Yamato took a quick peek from the corner of his eye, and returned with his cold expression.

"Taichi," the woman began voice unconcerned. She forgot about Yamato for a minute and turned to the guy, scratching his hair uneasily. "I get the feeling that you like spending the time here..." her eyes narrowed.

"Ahh, Miss Delveaux..." Taichi said with a sigh, "There is no place I like to be in than here..." he grimaced.

Yamato rolled his eyes at his response.

Miss Delveaux leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temple. "What did you do this time?" she sighed, glancing at him.

"I swear, you madam, nothing... really." This time, his voice was not calm as before, however, he still stood there with a smirk.

"Mister Yagami, is there something you don't want to tell me?" the pupil of her blue eyes turned into dangerous slits. She was menacing him.

"Ahh, I – well, I uhh..."

"Let me guess, you were working your magical hand over the female bodies, weren't you?" she cocked her head.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you, madam." Taichi said with a smile. "How'd you found out?"

"Taichi, you're the only playboy around the school and seeing that marked hand on your left cheek is telling me everything." She pointed out.

"I see. Madam is so smart."

"Don't get too comfortable. You have detention after your classes are over."

Taichi nodded with a smile like he didn't care. "I can't wait."

Yamato shook his head in disbelief. That guy was actually happy to have detention? He turned around and watched the guy fully. He must be as old as him, he guessed. While he stood there with black jeans and a black jacket, the guy wore a cobalt training-outfit. And a blue bandana circled his head. Yamato looked back at the woman, wondering how long it'll take for him to have his key.

"Just promise me you won't do such things again?" Miss Delveaux pleaded.

"Unfortunately, I can't." Taichi responded truthfully. The woman narrowed her eyebrows, knowing the response. "It's actually a family heritage, you see... My grandfather and my father had the same problem too..."

Yamato rolled his eyes once again. Who would believe such nonsense? Glancing at the woman, Yamato saw by the look of her eyes, she didn't believe it either. But yet, she sighed. It was like a never-ending battle.

"Just restrain yourself, okay?" Miss Delveaux, told him. Taichi nodded, though she didn't believe him completely. "Now," her face was now turned to Yamato again as she handed him the key he waited for. "Don't forget. Room 202." She reminded him. Yamato nodded and was ready to leave the room when a voice halted his moves.

"Room 202? Hey, you're my new roommate!" Taichi cheered.

Yamato groaned under his breath. Great, not only did he have a room next to his ex-girlfriend, but surely enough, he was staying with a pervert in the same room! Was this some kind of joke? What was his boss even thinking!

With a frustrated sigh, his eyes stiff, he walked up to the door, closing it behind him. He needed some time alone. When he reached the stairs, Taichi ran up to him. He paid no heed to him and walked further ignoring his goofy smile as he walked next to him.

- - - - - -

"Oh, shit..." Mimi cured, opening her backpack.

"What's the matter?" Miyako asked her worriedly. "Did you lose something?" she alleged, cocking her head to watch her more closely.

"Yes..." Mimi shook her head in defeat, closing her backpack right away. "I forgot my Astronomy book. I'll be right back." She told her and left off before Miyako could say anything.

- - - - - -

"So you're Matt Ishida." Taichi said. "It's great to have a roommate." He commented.

Yamato ignored it and walked further into the corridor. In his mind, thousands of things were rushing back and forth, concerning that one girl. Questions were told.

How must he get close without getting attached to her?

What if Sora was right?

What if he falls for her again...?

Or rather, still is...?

"... And yeah, why don't you also join the soccer team! If you've come this far, you probably should be good at that too!"

Yamato rolled his eyes and pretend he didn't hear any of it. Great, even if you ignore him, he keeps rattling. Yamato wonders if he can't kill him right now to shut that big mouth of his...

"Ah yes, and there's also a basketball, baseball – oh, hi, Mimi!"

Yamato froze. And as he looked up, he saw her standing with a book in her right hand in front of him. A smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, hi, Taichi. What are you doing here?"

Taichi scratches his head uneasily and laughed. "Just showing my new roommate the way here." He told her as he pattered Yamato's back which irritated him. "Mimi, meet Matt Ishida!"

"Matt... Ishida?" Her soft voice whispered.

Yamato really didn't want to face her. His heart ached as he heard his voice again after so many years. It was just too much for him to bear this on one day. It was just too much... His orbs were shield behind the curtain of his hair and hoping that this was only a dream...

As for Mimi, the smile she held was no longer there...

Seeing the guy standing in front of her made her wonder. Her heart started pounding tremendously as she slowly shook her head in disbelief.

'_Ishida...? It can't be him... No...'_

Gradually, without being aware, her free hand reached the place of her heart and gulped at the same time. Her eyes were wide open, face shocked.

That's when she realised it...

"You're back... _Yamato_..."

- - - - - -

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **I know it was short, but I'll promise to make longer ones in the future. I know the most of you guys are waiting months and months for my fics to get it updated, but really, I'm too busy with a lot of things that I haven't got time for myself anymore! Still, I'm happy with all the reviews I got for the previous chapters! You guys are so cool!

For the ones who are impatiently waiting for the 5th chapter of Yamura, please wait a little while longer for I'm still working on it. 

**aoi senshi**


	4. Nothing more, nothing less

**A/N: **No, no, I didn't give up on the story. None of them actually. These past few years had become hectic and I'm slowly having less time for other stuff and myself. I'm terribly sorry for those who waited so long for this chapter. I do not deserve to be called an author, but… I do hope you still read and enjoy this fic.

Thank you all who reviewed my previous chapters and no, I do not own any Digimon characters. The story is the only thing I do own, so don't try and copyright it somewhere else and claim it as your own.

* * *

**Heart of an Assassin**

**Chapter 4 - _Nothing more, nothing less_**

**__**

That's when she realised it...

"You're back... _Yamato_..."

Time froze.

Sapphire studied hazel, hazel studied sapphire. Mimi's heart pounced tremendously it almost hurt her. Her face was pale than usual. Nothing mattered anymore at that moment. Their surroundings were nothing but a blur to them. What seemed seconds for the rest felt like an eternity for them.

She couldn't believe that the boy she had fallen in love with years ago was actually standing here. It just couldn't be. Mimi tried to read Yamato's eyes, hoping to see something that would explain; but she just couldn't. There was no flicker or sign saying if he was happy or angry to see her. Nothing. It was like he had no emotions in the first place.

But in her mind, questions were rushing by like a train.

_He's back… why? Why! _

As for Yamato, he held a stoic face, but deep down, his hear leaped a thousand mile when he heard her voice. The feeling he had buried so many years ago were throbbing to come back, but he kept it down and even though his eyes were fixed on hers, he couldn't allow himself to show the emotions that was running. But he was trained not to let emotions show. Yes, he knew Mimi was reading him. She was searching as to why he was here and why now of all places. Yet, he couldn't reveal it even if he wanted to. He was after all an assassin. He had a mission to accomplish.

With a deep breath, he stared back at her intently, piercing into her brown eyes and before Mimi had the chance to utter a word; a hand went into one of his pockets reaching for his keys to his dorm. Without looking back at her and ignoring Taichi's flabbergasted face, he unlocked it and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

Once he was in, he was greeted with a room where a couch was set in the corner, a small television on the other side and a little table in between. A large table was also around and on the left side of him were doors Yamato presumed would be the rooms. He leaned against the wall next of him and slumped down till he was on the floor. Knees up straight, he sighed and he let his head fall back. Why, oh why did he run off? He saw Mimi was going to say something to him, yet he quickly avoided it by just leaving her there.

Great… This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. Where was his self-confidence?

The moment she stood there all fine-looking – _God, I shouldn't think of her like that! – _his walls would suddenly crumble, his mind wanted to change her sad eyes into those bright ones he longed for by just ki –_ No! –_ he stopped himself.

He was _so_ not going to that area. No. Certainly not.

Hearing some voices outside, he probably guessed that weirdo guy was talking with Mimi. He heaved a sigh for another time and stood up from his place. He needs to unpack his stuff and report some of the events of today to his boss, even if he was not in high spirits to do so. His boss would indeed laugh his head off if he read how he was the on to walk away. Yamato gritted his teeth.

Trying to form the words in his heads without going to the subject about fleeing his target, he went and searched the room that was his.

- - - - - -

"Hey, Mimi, y'okay?"

It took her a minute or two to finally realise that Taichi was in front of her instead of Yamato. She looked at him in the eyes before looking down.

_Yamato…_

He left by the time she wanted to say something. For her, it didn't matter what she would say, she just…she just felt the need to say something – anything. But she guessed he didn't want to hear her. Seeing how he wanted to escape her gaze, she definitely knew he wasn't comfortable with her as she was with him. She looked at the door where he just disappeared a while ago and lingered for a moment. She would and try to talk to him. There was no other choice.

"Hey, Mi, you still there?"

Mimi shifted her eyes to him and saw how concerned he was. He looked so serious. Brows set into a thin line, straight face, eyes staring intently at her trying and to decipher why she wasn't talking. It made her smile inside. Taichi was maybe acting like an idiot sometimes and trying to seduce any woman he came across with, but in reality he is real friend if you get to know him better. He would watch out for you even if you didn't want to. For Mimi, he had become a sort of a big brother she never had. Staring at his dark-brown eyes, she saw how worried he was.

She gave him one of her brightest smile and nodded.

"Yep, don't worry. I was just – just surprised to see my old friend!" she chirped out excitedly.

Taichi narrowed and cocked his head to a side, not quit believing her. She sure wasn't acting like she saw a long-lost friend. She was more scared than actually happy seeing that dude. But Taichi was not a guy to try and forcing people around him to explain their problems. He knew by the look on her face when she saw the guy, that he, without doubt, was not just a friend. From what he saw, those two definitely had something in the past. Taichi looked down at her who was still smiling widely. With that he grinned. He would just wait for her to explain the story. For now…

He ruffled her hair playfully, making her pout. "Ya sure?" he asked, grinning mischievously. 'Ya sure it wasn't some old lover or something?"

Mimi froze, but she quickly recovered herself, "N-no. Of course not!" she smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Ahh," he sighed, putting a hand on the arm she hit him, "So ya really sure?" he asked her again.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"So you mean you're still free?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"And that anyone can be your boyfriend?"

"Yep, of course not _just_ anyone, but one might." She declared, still cheery.

"Which means I can have a chance?"

"Uhh..I guess."

"What do you mean by that? Am I not hot?" he tried to sound chocked and angry, but he was actually laughing. For him, Mimi was always treated differently than other girls he met all those years. Sure he may flirt with her once in a while, but nothing serious came out of it. "Can't believe you would say that! I'm handsome. Look!" he took of his jacket and showed her his muscles while posing like a bodybuilder would do in front of mirrors.

Mimi just giggled and looked up at him. Then something came up and remembered why she was here in the first place. But it all vanished when Yamato came into the scene and she completely forgot she had to go to class. She took one last glance at the door Yamato went into before looking back at Taichi.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?" she eyed him.

"Ah fuck..." he groaned. Swiftly he put his jacket back on and gave her a lopsided grin, walking into the direction of the stairs. "See ya later, Mi. Better take off before Delveaux gives me another detention." He said defeated.

"Again?" Mimi glanced at him, "What did you do _now_…"

He stopped and turned around giving her a thumb up; "Advancing some chick." he said proudly and walked again, "Said to the principal I was harassing her. Her skirt flew up 'cause the wind. Gave me a great view of her smooth legs though…"

"And you just stood there, watching what kind of colour her panties were too." Mimi frowned, crossing her arms.

Taichi's grin widened, "Yea… and more…" he whispered dreamingly, remembering how he tightly hugged her after that, saying he would shield her from the wind. With that, the girl smiled gratefully. But his intentions weren't just by saving a damsel. No, his intentions were clear when the girl suddenly felt her ass being squeezed. Immediately, the girl shrieked and slapped him, anger rising on her face.

Mimi slapped her forehead and sighed. "You never change, do you?" she smiled.

Taichi just smirked and gave her a peace sign with his fingers then walked down the stairs and started to run. Mimi just gave a small smile before realising she was alone. Her attention flew to the door once again.

Should she…?

Maybe…

But…

Would he…?

Probably…

Will they…?

No. Not right now. She would not go inside and disturb him.

With one last glance towards the door, Mimi dashed off.

- - - - - -

It was almost midday when Yamato finished typing his report on his laptop. Not to long ago, his boss had just called, asking how the assignment was proceeding. Yamato knew he was smirking on the other side. Just the thought of his boss, lazily enjoying alcohol on the couch and taking pleasure in what was in store for him; brought him to the edge. Gripping his cell phone tightly, he finally responded with much venom in his voice that nothing was going on yet and that he was still trying to communicate with her…

"_Well, try and do harder. I want some response the next time I call you and it better be good." _

"Whatever." And he clicked it off, tossing it behind him where it landed on the bed and resumed his typing.

That was maybe two hours ago, maybe three, but he just shrugged it off and clicked 'save' for his documents and shut his laptop down. He was slowly feeling hungry, but he would search for food later. Knowing that it was almost lunchtime and that students were probably waiting in line in the cafeteria, Yamato decided this was perfect to look around trying to memorise the corridors, the rooms and certainly the room where the files of all the students were held.

He left his jacket on the bed and walked out of the dorm with only a cobalt shirt and black pants. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked downstairs where he could already hear voices and footsteps. When he was on the first floor, some regarded him with curiosity, while others just ignored him and chatted about everything that came into their mind, while some others just didn't notice him. He walked and then leaned against a nearby wall where lockers were located and crossed his arms in the process. He closed his eyes. He would wait till everyone was inside before starting on his mission. Too risky if someone saw him.

Slowly, the commotion dimmed down and Yamato, still with his eyes closed and fully trusting his well-trained hearing, waited till the last couple walked inside the canteen and decided it was time and go investigate. He was ready to move when instead, his plans got interrupted once someone stopped in front of him. By this, Yamato opened his eyes and instantly met the owner's shoes. Without an instant, he slowly looked up and he could feel his heartbeat when he was finally face to face.

There stood Mimi, holding something out in front of him.

Yamato looked at her blankly. He stared at the package, wrapped in a white tissue and then back at the girl - no - woman, who had a small smile plastered on her face. He then glared and faced the other side.

"Go away." he asked her solidly.

Yamato knew that if they were still dating, and he would give a cold reply like he did right now, she would probably snap at him for being so rude and actually caring for him while bringing him what looked like food inside that wrapped thing. But after what happened some years ago including that from this morning, he hardly believed that would happen. He and Mimi were distant now.

He closed his eyes again and walked away. Sure he had to face her, but right now, he had other plans in mind. Even if his heart was beating some miles now, he knew how to control himself even when she was around. He had to stay bitter. Probably doing what he always did before he met her. He tried to build up a wall by reminiscing back to the past on the day where Mimi exactly left him. Yes, that would do. He was still angry, but deep in his heart something sensed differently.

He chose to ignore that feeling.

As he suspected with his trained hearing, he heard how she heaved a disappointed sigh. She was probably watching his back now. She would know that he wasn't the same Yamato anymore. He would be distant and cold to her like he did to others. Yamato guessed she would probably walk away seeing that he didn't want to talk to her.

Mimi was speechless and also saddened. It hurt. When she saw him walking away, she dropped her head whispering something that caught him completely of guard.

"Why won't you look at me anymore..?"

He froze on the spot.

He glanced over his shoulder and it almost broke him to see how hurt she looked. _Why should she be sad, she was the one who left me in the first place? _

Looking back ahead, he sighed and closed his eyes. This isn't the time. Without a word or a last glance, he simply walked away with his hands still in his pockets. He needed time to think and maybe a cigarette.

Mimi stared at his retreating form till he was outside the building. She looked down, thinking why Yamato wouldn't just look at her and say something. But something told her not to give up that easily. She would and try to talk to him - even if it meant losing something precious…

She stared at the item in her hand and started to sprint towards the direction Yamato went off to.

- - - - - -

"_Yamato…"_

_Mimi was panicking. There stood Yamato, leaning against the doorframe and grasping his other arm. He was in real pain but she was more frightened when she saw blood stains on his shirt and pants. _

"_Yamato… what happened to you!" she whispered, her delicate hands resting on his face to make him look at her. _

_Yamato was content to see her safe. Her concerned look made him guilty. He was the one to give her all the grief. He really did not deserve her…_

"_Mi..mi…"_

_Those were the last words he could whisper before he blacked out, falling against Mimi's frame. _

_She caught him in time and hugged him tightly while small tears started to drop. "What did you do to yourself, Yamato…" she whispered. _

_She cried in the crook of his neck, _

_"Why won't you just tell me…"_

- - - - - -

With a cigarette in his mouth, Yamato lay down on one of the branches of a tree, his arms behind his head to make himself more comfortable.

"_Why won't you look at me anymore..?" _

He remembered those words. _Her words._

Truth to be told, he was kind of scared.

Scared of being hurt? No, he was already.

Scared of bringing her life in danger? It was maybe too late, now that he accepted the task.

So why _wouldn't_ he look her in the eye?

Yamato didn't really know, but he was sure he couldn't face her right now. He needed some time alone. After walking away, he immediately searched an open window so he could slip inside and try to investigate the place. Yet, he cursed, the building was too big for him. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. Yamato was smart enough and he would try and hack the blue prints of the building tonight. He gave up on his quest for the time being and searched another tree, away from all viewers to give him time to rest and free to smoke.

But he already guessed by now that he never had any luck in love, life or friends when an annoying voice called out to him.

"Hey Matt, roomy!"

Yamato groaned. Maybe if he ignored him he would probably leave.

"Oh, Matttyyyy"

He grunted harder. Again, Yamato really had no chance in anything and he was silently cursing the person in the sky. _Better let him know you heard him otherwise he'll never shut up._

"What." He barked out coldly, still ignoring his presence.

Taichi gave him a wild grin when he responded. "Nothing."

"Ugh… leave me, will ya." Yamato told him, annoyed.

But it looked like Taichi wasn't planning to leave him anytime soon. Instead he took a place on the ground and rested his back against the tree. "Nopz, not a chance." He grinned.

Yamato grunted again, but he already guessed none of his comments would make him leave so he just let him be. He closed his eyes enjoying his cigarette.

"Suit yourself." He said.

"I will." Taichi replied with a smile. He leaned in further to the tree and let out a sigh. A few moments passed before Taichi gleefully asked him a question.

"Wanna talk?"

Yamato took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it away and relaxing again.

"No."

"Well, I will. Where were you during classes?" he asked him.

There was a small silence, then, "Hanging 'round." Yamato sighed.

Even if he didn't want to talk to him, he supposed it didn't harm anyone responding his questions as long as he left some details.

"Oh." Taichi said, "Well try and attend classes tomorrow, there will be a small competition during P.E. Coach is trying to find some great soccer players." He explained to him. "There will be a game in three months."

"Fascinating…" he said dreary.

"Of course, I'm already part of the team." Taichi grinned proudly, "I'm one of the best players out there… Hey, why don't you try and compete?" he asked him when he looked up. He saw how his roommate opened his eyes and closed it again.

"Not interested."

"C'mon, I bet you can beat anyone."

"True."

"So, you're in?"

"No."

"Damn…"

Yamato smirked. This Taichi person seems to be interesting.

"Pity… I bet myself I could kick your ass on the field." Taichi told him.

"You wish."

"I bet I can."

"Hmph…"

"What was that I heard?"

"You couldn't beat me in any of the sports this school has." Yamato simply told him.

"Oh-ho." Taichi spoke. "You should know I'm the best if it comes to sports, and woman of course, but that's not the point. There is not one sport I'm not good at. I'm actually a champion if I do say so myself."

Yamato rolled his eyes when he said this. Then he jumped out from his position on the branch and landed gracefully before him. A smirk appeared. "Fine, I'm in." he told him.

"Great!" Taichi cheered. "We'll see who is better."

Yamato nodded.

- - - - - -

Mimi gave up. She didn't find him. It was like he knew she was coming and he avoided her. She rubbed her temple. Today had become hectic. With him around, she knew things would become different. She groaned.

_Ugh, why should I follow him? He doesn't even' want to talk to me anyways…_

And she felt disappointed. She closed her eyes. Maybe she should try and talk to him when he was in his room tonight. But… Would he open the door for her?

_Taichi would._

She groaned even more, starting to become frustrated.

"Earth to Mimi."

Mimi quickly opened her eyes and scanned around in search for the voice, instead she screamed when Miyako's face came near her and whispering 'boo'.

"Damn, Miyako, try that again and I'll hit you!" she fumed.

Miyako, a purple-haired girl wearing glasses blinked and giggled taking a seat next to her roommate on the bench. "What's got you so distracted today?" she asked her, "During English you would just stare outside. Is something the matter?"

_Ahh, sweet Miyako… concerned as always_, Mimi thought as her frown disappeared and smiled warmly.

"No, nothing's wrong, Miyako… I just had a stressful day, that's all." She told her reassuringly.

"Ya sure?"

Mimi stared at her. It was the second person already who asked her that question. She felt lucky. Taichi and Miyako are really sweet people. She nodded.

"Tell me if something's wrong though," she asked her, "Can't stand to see you all depressed now, you know."

"I will."

"Great." Suddenly Miyako jumped from her seat and looked down at her with a wide grin. "After classes, are you up to hit a bar?"

"I…" she never could finish her sentence when something caught the corner of her eye and seeing Yamato walking back towards the building with Taichi not far behind. Immediately she got up making Miyako jump from her suddenness, and before her friend could ask her what was wrong, she was off towards the two.

Behind her, she could hear Miyako screaming her name, but she paid no heed. She really needed to talk to him. This time he would not escape. She was almost there. She thanked her coach for all the training. Thanks to her she had become a fast runner.

Yamato already reached the steps of the building when suddenly,

"Yamato!"

He looked behind him and was surprised to see the brunette. She was maybe five meters away from where he stood, obviously telling him to stop; nonetheless he didn't want to wait for her. He was ready to turn around and to walk inside but froze when something caught his eye.

While running, she frantically yelled his name, hoping to get his attention. She did. She saw him giving her a glance, but she gaped when he turned and began to walk further and acted like nothing happened. All of this made her angry. She was ready to scream at him once again, but a voice halted her.

"Mimi, look out!" Miyako shrieked.

Mimi turned around and immediately panicked. Behind her, a ball was charging towards her direction at full speed and it was impossible to stop it. By the time she realised it was actually going to hit her square in the face, someone pushed her on the ground, realizing it was Yamato. Within seconds, he jumped high in the air, landed with both of his hands hard on the ground and with a powerful spin of his legs; he hit the ball with exact same force it had to another direction. He then rammed his hands from the ground where he flipped in the air and landing back on his feet in one graceful move.

It took her a few seconds to finally understand that Yamato had saved her.

"Mimi, you okay?" Taichi ran to her and pulled her so she could stand up. He examined if she was hurt by any chance.

"I'm fine… thanks to…" she looked at Yamato who still stood on the exact same spot he had rescued her. Mimi saw his fist clenched making his knuckles white, though when she looked at his face, he looked calm.

"Ya-"

"Whao, Matt, where did you learn the move!" Taichi asked excitedly.

Yamato however did not respond. Something wasn't right. No one could hit a ball that hard let alone here where most of the students were inside eating their lunch. He knew someone was behind it. He frowned.

"Uhm… Thank you."

Yamato released his gaze from where he thought he saw something and looked at her. There she stood, smiling in a shy way. It was kinda cute.

He nodded, "No problem." He said.

And for the first time, he saw something sparkle in her eyes. It was like she was happy he said something nice to her.

"Oh, Mimi, you're okay!" Miyako, all tired from the running stood before her, panting. "I – I thought y-you was going t-to get hit b-by that ball!" she said through pants.

"Hehe, but Matty here, rescued her!" Taichi showed Miyako the one who had saved her friend and without a second thought, she hugged him which surprised the blond and Mimi to stare at her friend with disbelief.

"Gwah! I thank you soooo much! I'm so glad you've rescued her! I don't know what I would do if something happened to her! Mimi is like a sister to me! I am so thankful you were here!" she cried out, hugging him tighter.

… _This girl has a hell of grip… it almost makes me…impossible…to…breathe…_

By the time he thought he was going to die in her arms, Miyako released him on time. He took a long breath before looking at them. "I'm going inside." He said stiff.

"Oh but, wait!" Miyako stopped him. He groaned. "Let's go out tonight! All four of us!" she chirped out cheerfully.

"Uhh…Miyako… I don't think that –"

"Good idea, Miya!" This time it was Taichi who barged into the conversation. He walked towards Yamato and patted his back, "I mean you're new here, Matt. I expect you don't know much 'bout the place, so why don't we go out and explore, and tonight, let's hit a pub and enjoy ourselves!"

Yamato eyed the two of them before closing his eyes and turning back to the building. "No."

"Ahh, c'mon Matty –"

"- stop calling me that." Yamato replied.

"Damn."

Taichi glanced at Mimi and grinned,"Why don't you say something in this, Mi. I bet he would probably listen to you." He told her, winking.

Mimi blinked in shock. _Wha!_

Suddenly, all eyes were fixed on her, including that from Yamato's who stopped his steps and watched her intently waiting what she was going to say.

"I uhh…" She drifted her eyes from Miyako to Taichi and then that from him. It took all her courage not to stutter when she saw how his eyes were making her nervous. This was her chance. Closing her eyes and silently sighing, she looked up at him. But she never got to say anything when Yamato answered her question she was going to ask.

"I'll go."

With that, he was already inside before Mimi's brain registered he was actually agreeing to come. She ignored the high five her friends were doing and walked on the steps, seeing his retreating form in the hallway. A smile appeared on her face.

_Thank you…Yamato_

He finally understood.

- - - - - -

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N**: And that's chapter four, you guys. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors inside. But please, do not forget to review! You tell me if you all want a fifth chapter or you just think I would better stop. It's up to you guys.

**aoi senshi**


End file.
